


A very pregnant future.

by Sherlockinthetardis (junbaitarashian)



Series: This and That: Doctor Who drabbles [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Stuff, bun in the oven, wibbly wobbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/Sherlockinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose blames the Doctor completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very pregnant future.

**Author's Note:**

> Word: Pregnant.

Pregnant- she's pregnant!- or will be... Rose stands frozen looking at an exact copy of her- a very pregnant future her- waddle in the distance.

"God, I'm so fat!" Rose says shocked. "You're going to do that to me!" she accuses, poking a very nervous half time-lord:He grunts.

"Ok Rose you've seen enough. We shouldn't be here- wibbly wobbly stuff." He says, rubbing the sore spot where she had poked him.

Rose rolls her eyes, takes his hand and kisses it. The Doctor raises an eyebrow at the strange gesture.

"Doctor..." Rose says, tongue peeking between teeth.

"Yeah."

"BABY!"


End file.
